Mikan Tsumiki
Mikan Tsumiki is a character in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and became a resident of Jabberwock Island after waking up from her coma due to the Remembering Disease. She had the title of Ultimate Nurse before falling into despair and later returning to the real world. Appearance Mikan is a young woman with long, very choppy purple hair that reaches the middle of her thighs at its longest, and is almost to her shoulders at shortest. Her hair is cut this way as a result of bullying, although she continues to keep it this way out of habit. Her eyes are greyish-purple, and she has a beauty mark under the corner of her left eye. Mikan wears a nurse's uniform that consists of a pale pink shirt with white trim, a pale blue pleated skirt, and a white apron with a red stripe on it. Her apron is tied around both her neck and her hips. She also wears white shoes, white ankle socks, and bandages around her left arm and right leg. She also has a scar on her abdomen from some of the actions that she took as a member of Ultimate Despair, although these are actions that she would prefer not to remember. Personality Much of Mikan's behavior consists of apologizing and crying, due to her extremely low self-esteem and experiences with both abuse and bullying. The thing she worries about most is bothering or boring other people, often causing her to think that everyone hates her and that she needs to apologize. Mikan cries very easily and is intimidated by just about anything that looks remotely threatening. Especially due to her actions as a member of Ultimate Despair, Mikan's guilt over simply existing has seemingly tripled, making her perhaps worse than she started out as. Mikan is very clumsy, often tripping and ending up in poses that are embarrassing or revealing. Most of this is exaggerated in order to get attention, as Mikan believes that being hated is better than being ignored, and that she's an object for others to use however they please. Being kind to her confuses her, making her think that the person being kind is somehow getting something out of the deal, even though it isn't necessarily true. Mikan lets people abuse her if they want to, although these offers have gone almost completely ignored. When someone treats her nicely and actually respects her, Mikan becomes incredibly attached, often developing romantic feelings for that person, although they were only reciprocated in one case, which is incredibly special to her. Despite her outward appearance of being a shrinking violet who couldn't hurt anything, Mikan has some sadistic traits that rarely surface, although she does feel extreme guilt about their existence. Mikan is an excellent manipulator, knowing exactly what strings to pull in a lot of cases in order to get someone to do something that she wants. She also knows that she was maltreated, looking upon those who did so with the desire for vengeance. Additionally, she enjoys the concept of helpless people, due to the fact that they are one of the few types of people she has any control over. This is the main reason she became a nurse, as she wishes to have a scrap of control in her life. Backstory Mikan had a harsh life as a child. She was physically, emotionally, and possibly sexually abused by people in her family and in other places, like school. Among other things, she mentioned being splashed with water, smeared with mud, and getting burned with cigarettes. The bullies would beat her up, cut her hair, draw on her, use her as a target for dart games, make her responsible for their debts, and tell her to eat bugs and make interpretations of certain animals. She was even told to strip at times. In addition, she didn't have any friends. As a result, Mikan became an extremely timid person who thought that it's better to be treated badly than completely ignored. She feared loneliness and lack of attention more than the abuse and let people do whatever they wanted with her. Because there was no one to take care of her wounds, Mikan learned to take care of herself from a very young age. As she became more and more skilled in this area, she took an interest in nursing, realizing that she could have a feeling of control over sick and injured people ー as the weaker people, they would have to depend on her completely and their lives would be in her hands. Relationships Tomoe Asaka As absurd as it sounds, Mikan is one of the few people that Tomoe shows her very gentle and sweet side to. Due to the kind treatment that Tomoe gives her, Mikan has become incredibly attached to her, showing almost extreme devotion and becoming very clingy. They do tend to keep their relationship somewhat hidden, to the degree that it was a surprise when Tomoe told the rest of the group that they were together. Tomoe has become very protective over Mikan, becoming easily angry if she even perceives that someone hurt or scared her. Tomoe accepts and loves Mikan for who she is, something that Mikan has barely experienced in her life. Mikan has a bit of a fear of physical intimacy due to her past sexual abuse, which results in Tomoe trying her hardest to keep everything they do as slow and gentle as she can. Due to the good treatment that Tomoe gives her, Mikan often sticks next to her, almost thinking of her as a dame in shining armor, here to rescue her. Nagito Komaeda Nagito was impressed by Mikan's talent from the beginning, although he didn't pay very much attention to her. The two had a fluctuating relationship of hating each other that resulted from the killing game, especially from Nagito due to her actions in Chapter 3. However, Nagito still has some worry about Mikan, especially due to her exaggerated falls and her perceived bullying. Hajime Hinata Mikan has some kind of affection towards Hajime that is likely romantic in nature, although this affection does not interfere with her relationship with Tomoe. However, the fact that he doesn't bully her has lead her to become incredibly attached to her, even sleeping on him at points. Hajime is a little bit wary of Mikan, due to knowing of her disturbing side, although he still feels sympathy for her. Hajime also feels regret for exposing Mikan as one of the murderers, although Mikan feels remorse for committing the murder in the first place. Ryuichi Tochikura Similarly to Hajime, Mikan developed an affection towards Ryuichi due to him being nice to her. Ryuichi doesn't seem to notice some of her more disturbing behavior, even going as far as to trust her and Tomoe with his life. This kind of faith, which Mikan had never truly had put in her before, caused her to become very attached to him, even agreeing to do risky or dangerous things with the belief that doing these things would cause Ryuichi to like her more. However, Ryuichi seemed to notice her obvious discomfort and decided not to make her do anything for him, which confused her. Purin Despite the fact that she is a toy, Purin was the first "person" that Mikan became very attached to, even going as far as to try to hold her together with bandages after having some of her limbs torn off by bullies. Arguably, Mikan is much closer to Purin than she is to her actual family. Nozomi Asaka While Nozomi can be overbearing and a little too loud for Mikan, Mikan found herself greatly enjoying the company of her girlfriend's younger sister, due to Nozomi's sweet and upbeat nature. Nozomi admires Mikan's talent, expressing that she wishes to be something great like Mikan and help people who need helping, which is something that Mikan was rarely told by anyone. Nozomi often hugs Mikan, much to her utter confusion and shock. Quotes * “M-My name is Mikan Tsumiki. Um... From the bottom of my heart, I hope we can get along.” * “U-Um... Other than dying, I can pretty much do anything! Please order me around whenever you want!” * “Wh-What should I do? Um...would it make you happier if I took my clothes off?” * “If it's not too much trouble for you, I would like to...talk to you again.” * “Uhhhh...my mind is drawing a blank...from nervousness...” * “Uyu...I just get so very very happy when people start talking to me... Until now... everyone always either thought I was gross or simply hated me...” * “Hee hee... when you are not feeling well, come to me, okay? I'll give you lots of shots... Lots and lots and loooooots of shots!” * “If it makes everyone not hate me and smile at me, then it's much better...” * “Doodling is very fun. Please draw on me wherever you like!” * “U-Um... Also...I'm good at pretending to be a pig.” * “Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault. That's definitely it...!” * “I loved them with all my heart and they returned it in full. This is...my 'reciprocation'” * “If you don't get enough sleep, it can weaken your immune system and lead to various illnesses.” * “Ah... I-I forgot to get ahold of myself again... I-I'm terribly sorry! I'm terribly sorry...!” * “Sick people and injured people...are weaker than me.” * “This...is my first time feeling things like “fun”... I felt that for the first time after I met you all.” * “Friend...? Me...and everyone else...? ... I-Is that... even possible?” * “Wh-Why am I in a video game? Th-That's an infringement of my right to privacy!” * “A clumsy, slowpoke like me killing someone...? Th-That's completely out of the question!” * “Ah, so in the end...you're all just a bunch of bullies, huh?” * “Justifying your actions with fancy words... M-Making excuses for why it's not really your fault... E-Everyone treats me like that... Always...” * “"It's all her fault..." "Sh-She's the one with the problem..." I...I'm done with that! You hear me!? I'm doooooooooone!” * “Will you forgive me? You'll forgive me, right? Isn't that right? You're obviously gonna forgive me, right?” * “I'm the person I am today because of many human relationships.” * “I'm drowning in so much love... From the bottom of my heart, I just don't care about anyone or anything.” * “You guys accepted my past self, but not my present self...” * “Losing our memories...makes us shadows of the past. Don't you think?” * “Please forgive me, the one who’s going to die with the hope of finally seeing you!” * “I-I'm starting to feel nauseous from the thrills, the chills, the kills...”